


Wassalia Stories - Year One

by The_Jester_Lover



Series: Wassalia Stories [1]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Awkward Boners, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Canon Compliant, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Creepy Fluff, Cute, Developing Friendships, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Underage - Freeform, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jester_Lover/pseuds/The_Jester_Lover
Summary: Based on episode 1x23 "Holiday in Enchancia"





	Wassalia Stories - Year One

**Author's Note:**

> A scene from the original storyboard that wasn't on the show for some unknown reason (maybe because it's too cute?), but with my original touch, because that's what a fanfic is for. You can find it here: http://teatime-kiddies.blogspot.com.es/2015/06/storyboards-for-holiday-in-enchancia.html

The hall was the merriest place in the whole castle, full of decorations, garlands and crowns made of pine, ivy and holly to commemorate the coldest day of winter.

The royal twins were already excited to guessing what could be inside their gift packages under the huge tree, but their younger sister preferred to watch the sorcerer, who was using his magic to start the decorative lights over the branches.

"Luxo Enormo!" Cedric exclaimed with a long move of his wand.

Small lights enlightened the tree completely. Sofia smiled at the sight of the pleasant view and decided that it was a proper time to deliver a present, so she looked amidst the packages until she found what she was after.

In the meantime, the Royal Sorcerer was experimenting one of his usual magical accidents, that was a direct consequence of the poor quality of his wand and of course nothing had to do with him performing the spell wrong. Or that he would swear.

However, the issue was that, besides having filled the tree with little sparkling lights, he had also filled his robe with them and now he was shining as a Wassalia festive ornament.

Grumbling upset, Cedric waved his wand again pointing to himself.

"Luxo Disappearo!" he formulated to make disappear the annoying twinkling on his robe.

But what he did was to make disappear his robe too.

The sorcerer gasped embarrassed at seeing himself wearing nothing more than the holiday-themed long-johns his mother had sent him as a Wassalia present: A cosy, red and green cotton piece of underwear, warm and extremely embarrassing.

And when the youngest princess went near him with her candid smile and speaking with her singsong voice, Cedric squeaked, taking his hands to his crotch to protect his private matters.

"Happy Wassalia, Mister Ceedric" she wished merrily.

"It's Ced-…"

He was about to correct her when the child took out from her back a small package wrapped with purple-coloured paper and decorated with a yellow ribbon bow, offering it to him with both hands.

"Ohh…" Cedric looked at her in surprise and then smiled widely "For me?"

Sofia let out a giggle and gave him a saucy gaze from bottom to top.

"Uh-huh… I like your… holiday outfit" the girl commented with cheekiness, making the man's cheeks turning as red as his clothes.

She was wearing a beautiful wintry blue and silver tones dress, making her look like a little snow fairy.

The sight of the princess smiling naughtily at him wasn't helping at all to calm the sorcerer down, and less to hide the accelerated growth of the part of his body he was making efforts to cover. And the fact of her having a gift for him was provoking a strange warm feeling in his guts.

"Oh…" Cedric simper at her a coy grin while his hands pressed his crotch a bit tighter "Yes… I… Uhh… must've put them on by accident." He shyly assured.

When he stretched to reach the present, Sofia took advantage to discern briefly the mystery he was trying so hard to hide from her. But the girl couldn't see anything unordinary, besides the long bulge that no doubt should be caused by something kept inside his pocket.

Cedric took the package from her hands quickly.

"Thank you." He expressed in a hurry before waving his wand on himself again and disappearing from there magically in a green cloud of smoke.

Sofia remained a few more seconds assimilating how cute her sorcerer was when he was acting bashfully and how nice he looked like in his winter underwear. And then she giggled again.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be based on the next year Wassalia (season 2). Happy Wassalia!


End file.
